dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahani
Mahani (マハに, Mahani) is a male Gehennan from Planet Medley, in the East Galaxy. He is well-known amongst his fellows for remaining in his Prescient Mode for over five years, an unprecedented case. Appearance Like all Gehennans, Mahani stands head and shoulders above an average human being, and his skin is entirely blue. His blue-black hair is long and unkempt, falling around his shoulders in a disorganized fashion. He dresses in finery, but it is not well cleaned, and seems constantly in disarray, as if he had once cared enough for appearances to put it on, but no longer gave over enough of his time to keep up those appearances. He carries a khukri at his hip, and is highly skilled with it. On his face glows the full purple pattern of a Gehennan utilizing their divinatory powers to the greatest extent, and the three sets of eyes are perfectly balanced, one column of red and one of green. Personality As Mahani has been in Prescient Mode for several years, he does not display emotion as it is typically understood. He solders on without expressing any of whatever feelings might still be felt somewhere within him at the events around him. The closest thing to emotion that can be detected from him is an indescribable but unmissable sense of ennui with the world, not that it openly bores him, for that is beyond the capacity of his current state, but that nothing is novel enough to warrant his alertness. That, and the exhaustion that overtakes him at intervals, once of months but now of weeks, forcing him to go nearly comatose for days at a time in order to recover. This is entirely unheard of in the Prescient Mode, but it appears that even with copious rest and long periods of minimal exertion, both physical and spiritual, the strain of using his power begins to affect his ability to function. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities It is generally agreed upon by the inhabitants of Planet Medley that Mahani is the strongest amongst the Gehennans, both because of his being able to accomplish previously-inconceivable feat of utilizing the Prescient Mode for so long, and because of the honing and improving of skills that must surely come with such exertion and the wielding of so much power. Indeed, even before entering the Prescient Mode, he was reckoned amongst the greatest of his kind, and the past few years had only strengthened both him and his reputation. While his power levels are extremely high, Mahani's strategy does not rest upon random assaults, as many other high-level combatants' do. Instead, he exploits weaknesses when they are presented to him, but otherwise merely waits, dodging and influencing the foe's ki in order to preserve himself, until his predictive skills tell him to act, and then he begins a blitzkrieg of future-precipitating techniques, diffusing material around him and influencing the situation with small attacks and deft ki manipulation, to bring about an outcome where he can defeat the foe with ease. Prescient Mode: Like all Gehennans, Mahani is capable of accessing the Prescient Mode, though for him he has accessed it and never ceased doing so, for whatever reasons. With this, he gains a sensitivity to ki timbre and a divinatory capability both honed to the utmost. His power levels are boosted immensely, but his body has learned to suppress them, so that he keeps this strength in reserve within the well of prescience he can draw upon, and does not utilize it until it is needed. His sense of the future and of himself becomes so acute that he can control his every smallest motion and breath so as to accomplish the exact effect he wants, and in seeing that future occur, he has locked it into being as surely as if it already had occurred. Mahani's familiarity with his race's psychic heritage has allowed him to become essentially a living junction for knowledge of the universe. A constant flow is kept up through his mind, so that he knows the events either immediate or important of both the past and the future of where he stands, and what transpires near him. Only a ki of exceptional power can prevent him from becoming aware of, and therefore making a reality, the future, and even then his sixth sense allows him to predict the next move of such a personage in the split second that that move begins, as long as he is aware of their capabilities. Martial Arts and Ki Manipulation: Trained to the utmost in the Gehennan style of physical combat, Mahani is able to complement it with his deft manipulation of ki, which he conceives (at least in the dull way the instinct can conceive of a concept) as various different textures, all belonging either to the dark or light side of the spectrum. By manipulating ki of one side towards or away from a person whose ki tends a certain way, he can subtly influence their motions and reactions. He utilizes it in ways reminiscent of one manipulating their foe's emotions, using positive reinforcement here, and negative there, and getting the results he wants. By using this and his own natural skill at the stances and stepping styles of Kalaripayat, he can typically outmaneuver an opponent with ease in order to get at one of their vital points, their "marmam." A strike there in the correct manner can cripple their fighting style, and by augmenting that with certain concentrations of ki, Mahani can do anything from disrupting his foe's concentration to even killing them, if they are weak enough. If a foe is dangerous to him, his normal strategy consists of evading using his various skills and utilizing deft ki manipulation to render them ineffective, and then carry on. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ': Utilizing energy in order to fly. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]: The most basic form of energy attacks, in which Mahani releases a large blast of energy. *'''Golden Brick Path: By generating a field of ki around himself, Mahani causes matter around him to disintegrate. This is difficult to effect on living beings and denser material. By guiding this disintegration and using his predictive knowledge, he can cause chain reactions, á la Butterfly effect. *' :' Manahi is capable of throwing objects away from him, or holding them in place, or such, using this technique. He has been mentioned as being exceptionally skilled with this ability, but the extent of his skill is yet to be seen. *'Moloch:' Mahani raises his hands and initiates a series of flaming explosions around him, wreaking havoc on a large area. *' :' An energy wave attack. Mahani draws back his hand and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. He then brings his hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. **' :' A far more powerful version of the Power Blitz attack. Mahani's hand begins to glow, and then he thrusts out his arm and releases a massive wave of energy from it. *'Onibi:' Mahani stiffens the fingers on one hand and ignites five flames of energy, one on each finger. When he thrusts these flames into a target, they cause a large burst of fiery energy all throughout the target. **'Onibi Beam:' He extends the five flames each into a sharp beam of energy capable of scorching and slicing through nearly anything. Damage done by these beams is especially hard to regenerate. **'Hitodama Onibi:' Clenching his hand into a fist, Mahani condenses the five flames into an orb of bright flame with a darker core, then extends his arm in front of him and launches the energy sphere at his target, causing a large explosion. *'The Five Shekhinas:' Mahani materializes five shining mirrors of ki, which act as mediums for his ki manipulation, allowing him to interact with and control any energy that touches them as if it were his own. In addition, he can attach these to his body, whereupon they act as a "second skin" of sorts, taking upon themselves all damage meant for the actual body part, including piercing or slicing damage. This also allows him to detach body parts and manipulate them from a distance. Trivia *As is standard for Gehennans, Mahani's name is a pun on that of a prophet, in his case the prophet Mani, spoken of in Manichaeism, the religion on which the Gehennans' beliefs are based. Category:Thepantheon Category:Gehennan Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:East Galaxy Inhabitant